1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communications receiver, more specifically to re-configuring the communication receiver to support one or more single stream modes of operation, multiple stream modes of operation, and/or propriety modes of operation.
2. Related Art
A communication system typically involves transmitting an information signal as a communications signal from a communications transmitter to a communications receiver over a communication channel. The information signal may include one or more signal channel bandwidths that define one or more modes of operation. The communications transmitter may include a single transmit antenna to produce a single stream communications signal or multiple transmit antenna to produce a multiple stream communications signal.
The communication receiver may include multiple receive antenna to receive the communications signal as it traverses through the communication channel. Commonly, the communication receiver may process the received communication signal according to a single mode of operation. For example, the communication receiver may process the received communication signal according to a 20 MHz mode of operation. However, to process one or more other modes of operation, such as a 10 MHz mode of operation, requires redesign of the communications receiver.
Therefore, what is needed is communication receiver that is configured to support a single mode of operation that may be reconfigured to support one or more other modes of operation.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.